kamenriderwfandomcom-20200215-history
The T Returns/A Melody Not Intended for Women
is the twenty-first episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the first part of the 'T' arc, T'' standing for Triceratops (Dopant), Transfer and Traitor. Synopsis Makura involves Shotaro in a case in rooting out a traitor within the Fuuto police leaking out information on the Gaia Memories. Plot Ryu Terui and Makura follow Himuro, an inspector who has been leaking info to Gaia Memory dealers. Once they prepare to arrest him, the Gaia Memory dealers surround them and transform into Masquerade Dopants as Ryu transforms into Kamen Rider Accel to execute the Dopants after Makura trips himself and passes out. By the time Accel finds Himuro, he is killed by the Triceratops Dopant who escapes Accel. While checking on Makura, Ryu is saved from a Masquerade Dopant by Detective Aya Kujo, a member of the FPD who has been working for the LAPD. The next day, Makura goes to the Narumi Detective Agency to ask for Shotaro's help in the investigation into Himuro's partner in crime as to impress Aya, who he has become enamored with. Understanding his plight, Shotaro takes the case to show up Ryu. Going to Watcherman with Makura and Akiko, Shotaro learns the corrupt detective is named Ken Akutsu. Finding Akutsu with Santa-chan as Ryu and Aya are watching, Makura exposes everyone as Akutsu runs off. They give chase, and Ryu comes across Akutsu just as the Triceratops Dopant appears again to attack Akutsu after removing Ryu from the picture. Shotaro arrives to transform into Kamen Rider Double to stop the Dopant, assuming HeatMetal to have an advantage until the Triceratops Dopant escapes after its right leg is hit. Everyone regroups and Ryu shows a keychain that Akutsu dropped as he ran off during the fight with the name "Catherine" on it. Returning the Agency, with Philip noticing her injured leg, Kujo briefs everyone on Masaki Mizoguchi, her former superior officer who mysteriously vanished after being kicked out of the force for bribery. Leaving the keychain to Philip, Ryu learns that Kujo loved Mizoguchi as he admits his own goals in Futo. At the Digal Corporation, after reviewing the footage of Kamen Rider Accel and smacking Wakana for being childish, Saeko is contacted by Akutsu who is need of her help. After being told that "Catherine" is the name of Akutsu's boat, the gang track him down to his boat and split up to corner him. Though he holds Shotaro at gunpoint, Ryu disarms Akutsu and forces him to admit that he and Himuro were sending unemployeds to the Gaia Memory dealers as subjects for Gaia Memory experiments and that he and Himuro killed Mizoguchi when he discovered the truth and discredited him. By then, Akutsu's bodyguard, the Smilodon Dopant, arrives as the Kamen Riders battle the feral Dopant, while Akutsu escapes to his boat. By the time they drive the Smilodon Dopant away, Double and Accel watch Akutsu escaping on the ''Catherine, until the boat is obliterated by the Triceratops Dopant's club. Though Shotaro wonders if it is Mizoguchi, Philip and Ryu reveal that the Dopant is none other than Aya Kujo. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : * : * : * : , Suit Actors *''to be added'' Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Double ***Soul - Cyclone, Heat, Luna ***Body - Joker, Metal, Trigger **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker, HeatMetal, LunaTrigger, **Accel ***Accel **'Forms:' ***Accel Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 49, Starting next week, Shinkenger was replaced with . *'Viewership': 6.8% *This episode aired on the same day as a rerun of the eighteenth episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: The T Returns/A Melody Not Intended for Women, The T Returns/The Man Who Cannot Die, L on the Lips/Singer-SongRider and L on the Lips/The Liar Is You. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢還ってきたＴ／女には向かないメロディ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢還ってきたＴ／女には向かないメロディ｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes